


Thank You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 5 Years [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Thank You

Dean wound up falling asleep on the couch, one leg stretched out on the side, the other bent. The laptop was resting on the straight out leg, a notebook on the other. His head was leaning towards the back of the couch, his mouth open slightly. Bela came out first, smiling softly to herself. “Some things never change.” She sighed softly.

Moving to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass to get some water, her mind going to her son over the years.

_“Mumma!” He grinned up at her, making grabby hands. At a year and a half old, he was walking, and showing more and more of his little personality off._

_Bela leaned down, scooping him up, and placing him on her hip. “Let’s go get some fruit, yeah?” She tickled his belly, grinning as he let out a fit of giggles._

* * *

_Chasing the happy three year old around the park, Bela’s face lit up at the sound of him laughing. When he looked over his shoulder at her, her heart sank for just a moment. For a moment she saw Dean, but she composed herself. She didn’t want Caleb to think he’d upset her. So, she did what she did best, put on a mask._

* * *

_His little hand was in hers as he looked up at her, tilting his head to the side. “Mummy, why are we moving?” He asked, curious._

_“I think it’s time for a change, that’s all.” She smiled down at him, giving his hand a slight squeeze._

_For a second, that seemed to appease the toddler. “But why?” He pushed, always the inquisitive one._

_To be honest, even Bela wasn’t sure. She shrugged. “Because we can, my little man.” She told him lovingly._

* * *

_While being a mother had never been in Bela Talbot’s life plan, the moment she held her son for the first time, her world changed. Now, here she was. Planning his 4th birthday party. She sat in her apartment living room, filling out invitations for her son’s preschool class. Ever the life of the party, he was well liked by teachers and peers alike. She hoped that lasted._

_Humming to herself, she thought over what the coming years might hold._

This was not what she had in mind that day. Setting the glass down gently, she hung her head. There was no pain that compared to what she was feeling. “Hey.” Dean spoke up, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood in the doorway to the small kitchen.

Bela stiffened slightly. “Hi.” She sighed. “Go ahead. Yell at me all you want.” She barely glanced over her shoulder at him. “I’m ready for it.” Her voice was unlike he had ever heard it before.

“Thank you.” He said softly, making her whip around and stare at him in complete and utter shock.

“You’re thanking me?!” She asked, shaking her head.

Sighing, Dean nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, Bel.” He used the old nickname he had given all those years ago, making her heart flutter. “I’m hurt, and I’m pissed…but I get it.” He shrugged. “I’m not dad material, I have a dangerous job that doesn’t exactly pay, and I’ve got more enemies than I can remember…You kept him safe. And away from being raised in this shit storm. Thank you for that.”

Bela was sobbing again, rushing over to hug him. “And now he’s out there, scared, and confused!” She gripped the back of his shirt, feeling more vulnerable than she had in a very long time. “He would have been safer with you guys.” She felt the guilt rising up inside her. “I did what I thought was best, and look what happened.”

He wrapped his arms around her, his walls chipping slowly. “He’ll be okay. We’ll get him back to you, and if you choose to fly back overseas…” His heart clenched. “I support you.” He said softly, surprising even himself. With all the shit he’d been through, who was he to deserve a kid?

She looked up at him, shaking her head. “I’m never going back. Even if there’s never an ‘us’ again, be in his life? Help keep our little boy safe?”

Dean swallowed, his eyes glossy. “Are you sure?” His voice was low.

“Very sure.”

“Then I’d be happy to get to know our son.” He gave her a weak smile.

“I would, too.” Sam spoke up from where he stood around the corner, moving into sight. “If that’s alright.” He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat.

Bela shifted to open one of her arms for him. “Of course.” She nodded.


End file.
